


Sometimes Quiet is Better Left Unbroken

by Wholsome_Cow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Two short drabble chapters pushed together to make a small fic, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholsome_Cow/pseuds/Wholsome_Cow
Summary: Pre-Kerberos morning cuddles. Light angst due too some sad things in there pasts. But no issues in the quiet morning they are sharing together.





	1. The Sun Stares At The Moon

The Garrison didn't have an exact rule against the students sleeping over in each others dorms, but it wasn't exactly encouraged. But, at this point, Keith practically lived in Shiro's dorm.

Not that Shiro was complaining. It meant that he got to stay up as long as he needed for studying and there was an extra bed for Matt to stay over on, and in theory, Keith to as well. But in reality Keith always ended up sleeping with Shiro.

Shiro's roommate Alex had been taken out of school by his parents in the first month of school, apparently he had found something better suited for his 'tastes'. Shiro knew that that just meant that his parents were push overs that would give their son whatever he asked and would eventually end up with a 36 year old bachelor living in their pool house.

There where a lot of kids like that at the Garrison.

But, Keith wasn't like that.

Shiro looked at Keith, he was still sleeping soundly. Their bodies where pressed together comfortably and Shiro couldn't imagine leaving the bed. It was warm, and Keith looked so peaceful.

Shiro couldn't help but press a small chaste kiss to the corner Keith's mouth, making him shift in his sleep, but not waking him.

Keith and Shiro had begun their friendship last year when they were freshman, Keith had been new to the entire system of private schools, having only been able to attend public school in the foster system. Since Shiro had been in charter and private schools his whole life, mostly because his parents were rich and didn't want to deal with their son. Who they had reminded repeatedly was an accident and they would not let him 'burden' their lives. So Shiro had helped him out, with things like where to go, rules, and other things that would be confusing to a new kid, and after a while Keith started to open up to him and they had grown inseparable.

Shiro ran his hand through Keith's hair, now with the intent of waking him, and enjoying the way the soft strands felt in his hand.

Keith blinked the sleep from his eyes, and smiled sleepily at Shiro.

God, Shiro loved how relaxed Keith looked in the morning. He was on guard all the time, constantly afraid of someone seeing him as a target. Probably from the years of bullying he had suffered in school. He had such a hard time letting people in, that Shiro was grateful every day, that he got to be one of the people who say all the amazing things that were Keith Kogane.

“Good morning” Shiro whispered, knowing that a quiet like this, a good morning quiet, is better left unbroken.


	2. And The Moon Reflects The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Morning Veiw

“Good morning Shiro” Keith replied, moving his face a bit so he wouldn’t blast Shiro with his morning breath.

Shiro gave a soft ‘hmm’ in contentment and wrapped his arms more solidly around Keith’s body.

Solid Keith thought, was an amazing way to describe Shiro, and not just physically. Shiro was solid in every way. An unwavering safe house that Keith trusted more than anything. He knew he would stand in as storm and offer shelter. Keith didn’t think he had ever felt truly safe until he had met Shiro.

He had also never felt the way he felt about Shiro before.

Sure he had had middle school crushes and the like, but with Shiro? Keith felt this feeling in his bones. He knew that even though they were young, and weren’t even close to making any big decisions. There would never be anything like this for Keith again.

Keith brought his hand up to play with Shiro’s floof.

“I love you” Keith said, he didn’t say it often, but he always felt it. Maybe, he thought, he should remember to tell Shiro more often.

Shiro gave a small chuckle and dropped another kiss on Keiths forehead.

“I love you too”

“We don’t have classes today…” Keith said, he loved the days they could just stay in the dorm together. He never minded going out on dates, but just being able to share space with Shiro and not have to worry about prying eyes, was always Keith's favorite.

“No we don’t” Shiro said “But I do have to check in with the peer tutoring program”

Keith groaned “Just tell them you’re tutoring me, I’m your peer!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, love.” Shiro said, smiling at his boyfriends cuteness.

“Fiiiiine” Keith said “But you’re going to have to fight me if you think your getting out of this bed anytime soon.”  
“I can’t fight you!” Shiro said in mock.

“And why not?” Keith questioned, knowing he was probably setting himself up.

A mischievous, light hearted grin spread over Shio’s features, making the laugh lines in his eyes more visible.

“Because I’d win” Shiro said.

Keith hit him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be part of a series, but idk yet....

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is from Keith's PoV.


End file.
